


Aloha, but yoga

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Sexual Jokes, Yoga, aloha does yoga, army is confused, but its vague because i am coward, crackfic, i blame google, im so sorry, mask gains content, oh dear cod what did i make, power of yoga is too strong, skull is skull, thats it, theres a box of dildos but it has no influence on the story other than haha funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Aloha does yoga. It's very embarrassing for him, and he's trying to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Aloha, but yoga

**Author's Note:**

> i blame google i blame google i blame google i-
> 
> so i wrote this a little bit ago and yeah. i... really have nothing to say about this. just read it.
> 
> im so sorry.

Aloha told the S4 a lot of things.

But there was one thing he had never told any of them. He was just… too embarrassed about it.

What could be more embarrassing than a box full of dildos? Well… Aloha… Aloha did…

Aloha did yoga.

Yeah.

He never told anyone. It was just too embarrassing!

He did it every day, without fail. He’d lock his room door, and just do yoga for a little bit. It was nice and calming.

He had started sometime after he had fallen in love with his current partners. He never really questioned it too much. Sure, it had come on really quickly, but that was okay and completely normal, right??

So far, no one had found out! Which was great! It felt like his own, personal thing, and it was nice.

One day, he was just doing yoga on his bright pink yoga mat when the door swung open. Aloha turned his head to see Mask just staring at him. Aloha tried to move out of his current pose so Mask wouldn’t realize what he was doing, but the power of yoga was too strong, and he was stuck in his pose.

Mask took out his phone and snapped a picture before calling out to the other two inklings in the house.

“Armyyy, Skuuuull, caaan you cooome heeere reaaally faaast?”

Aloha was starting to panic. “Wait, Masky no-”

A moment later, Army and Skull were also in the doorway. Aloha was stuck in another pose. He couldn’t resist the urge to finish his normal routine.

There was silence for a moment, and then Army broke the silence.

“Aloha… are you doing yoga?” Army looked confused.

“No…” Aloha tried to look away, changing his pose again. He internally cringed when he saw the other three staring at his movements.

“…no wonder you’re so flexible.”

Skull’s deadpan expression made the statement even funnier, and when Army gave Skull an incredulous look, Aloha burst into laughter.

When Mask quietly whispered “thaaat wouuuld explaiiin a loooot,” Aloha laughed so hard that he couldn’t hold his pose anymore. He collapsed, lying down on his mat laughing.

He laughed so hard he started to cough, and all of his insecurities about his secret hobby flew away. Sure, Scuba had walked away from him when he had told him, but at least the people he loved seemed accepting of it!

Mask later told Aloha that his sudden urge to do yoga had stemmed from his love for the rest of the S4. Apparently, the urge to do yoga was connected to falling in love.

Huh. Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> yup. i... im gonna post this. im posting it. i hope some of you laughed im so sorry this was made


End file.
